Harry Potter and the New Wand
by K.W.-Arian Riley
Summary: What is the scandle between Harry and Hermione?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter

And the New Wand

**By Kaitlan Westpendle**

Co-written by

Justin Page

**Prologue**

**The Meeting – Part 1**

The rain had finally let up. A cold wind blew as Harry calmly walked through the stadium and across the quidditch pitch. He was to meet someone there, but who it was he didn't know He cautiously approached the black cloaked figure before him, his heart beating faster with each slow step. The figure raised its right hand and casually threw back the hood. It was Hermione. Harry was startled; he had almost expected it to be Malfoy.

**Chapter 1**

**The Letter**

Harry found a carefully folded envelope placed neatly on his bed. Seeing it there made him feel uneasy, someone had left it for him to find, but whom?

_It could be a love letter from a secret admirer_, he thought to himself, _or maybe even a threat._

Not sure how to feel he thought it best to try and ignore the strange letter, and so gently set in on top of his impeccably laid-out dresser. Harry had a thing about neatness, although sometimes he took it to extremes. He had subsequently aligned all the furniture in his room to be square with the walls.

It was getting late. Harry put his book down, remembering to mark the page he was on. "Fun spells and practical jokes" The book had sounded amusing enough to read, although it had not lived up to the "fun" in its title yet. As he placed the book on the dresser he caught a glimpse of the mysterious note. Curiosity can be a dangerous thing, especially to a young wizard, but it always manages to win the struggle. He decided to open the envelope, telling himself he would just take a peek. Carefully pealing back at the paper he tried to see what was inside. He couldn't see though, it was too small a hole and too dark an envelope. He peeled it back a little more, this time tearing the envelope.

_Oh well_, he thought, _I might as well open it now._

He slowly peeled back the sealing tab and looked inside.

Nothing.

Harry was confused. Who would leave an empty envelope on his bed? Frustrated and a little angry Harry shook the letter upside down hoping for something, _anything_, to fall out.

Something did.

Materializing in thin air, a sparkling letter suddenly appeared inside and fell gently to his soft bed. Harry's eyes grew wide. Being a student at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, he should have been used to that sort of thing, but for some reason it surprised him. He sat staring at the letter while the sparkles faded along with the soft orange glow. After he recovered from the initial surprise, he carefully reached down and picked up the letter with his thumb and forefinger. He slowly unfolded the letter, trying very hard not to tear it in the process. He did not read it; he just stared at it, his eyes picking out only single words.

He placed his hand on his chest, feeling the pace of his heart beats quicken as a single word leaped out at him from the letter, _Dumbledore_. A cold sweat beaded on Harry's brow, this shocked him more than a little, but after he settled down the possible meanings of this cryptic message began to flash through his mind. Was someone trying to hurt the aged professor? Was there someone trying to get rid of Dumbledore, or even kill him? Harry's eyes went wide as the last thought rushed through his brain. What if he might lose Dumbledore, his friend? Harry's heart sank.

His gaze again moved over the letter and decided to read through it carefully. The letter read:

_Harry,_

_Meet me on the dark side of the quidditch pitch. I need to tell you something about Dumbledore, something important. Be there at dawn._

There was no name at the bottom of the letter. Whoever had written it had wished to stay anonymous. Harry thought about it. If this mysterious meeting was to take place at dawn, then the dark side of the pitch would be the western side. Harry lay back onto his soft pillow and began to listen to the soft blow of the wind outside as he thought about the meeting ahead. It was nearing dawn as Harry lay awake on his bed, staring out the half-open window into the night sky above. The stars shimmered like tiny pieces of glitter on the black velvet that was night. He was worried about what might happen when he went to the western side of the quidditch pitch, which would be soon. Harry decided to close his eyes and use what little night was left to rest and calm his nerves and get some much needed sleep. He had a big day ahead of him, whether he knew it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Meeting – part 2**

Harry, wide-eyed and mouth open, stared at Hermione as she pushed back the heavy hood and attempted to straighten her mattered hair. He couldn't believe she would have left the letter, or that she would have set up this secret dawn meeting.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" inquired Harry.

"I need to tell you something Harry, something very important." Hermione said, looking as if she hadn't slept the previous night either.

"What is it?" he asked

"That Dumbledore is leaving." Replied Hermione, a sad expression crept its way onto her youthful face.

"What, he can't do that!"

"Oh yes he can Harry. He can and he is, and he also wants to see you, Ron and I. apparently he wants to show us something. It sounds like you're in trouble Harry."

"That can't be right, I mean, I haven't done anything wrong, so I can't be in trouble." Said Harry, his voice betraying his show of confidence.

"I just said that it _sounds_ like you are in trouble. I didn't say that you_ were_." She informed him, a sly smile on her lips.

"Well that's good; I mean that I'm not in trouble. It's not good about Dumbledore."

"Ron should be joining us soon; oh look there he is on the other side of the pitch."

"Hermione, where did you get the spell for that note?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.

"It's simple Harry. All you have to do is wave your wand at the note and say '_Insto Evapiroso'_."

Ron casually approached his two friends at the far side of the quidditch pitch. As he crossed he glanced down at a folded piece of paper in his hand, then looked again at Hermione and Harry, a confused look on his face.

"You really love those disappearing notes, don't you?" Harry asked Hermione with a smile.

"Hey Ron," Said Harry.

"Hello Ron. How nice of you to join us." Hermione said with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, yeah," Said Ron, waving away the comment.

"So what are we here for?" he finally asked Hermione.

"Dumbledore is leaving and he wants to see us." She replied "He said that he would meet us in his office at 11am."

"We'd better go the sun's rising and we don't want to get caught out here alone." Harry told the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Dumbledore**

Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at Dumbledore's office at 11am as asked. They were yawning and rubbing their eyes whilst Dumbledore ushered them into his office.

"So, um, why are we here?" asked Ron, still half asleep.

"As you may have heard, through rumors, that I am leaving Hogwarts." explained Dumbledore.

"Yes." Replied all three simultaneously

"Now, I know this may be hard, but I want you three to spread a rumor saying that I am ill and have to leave Hogwarts for special treatment. Can you do that?"

"What's wrong with you? Are you dieing?" Asked Ron with horror

"No, no I don't think you understand. I want you to do that so that I don't have to explain to the students why I am leaving."

"Oh, so why are you leaving?" asked Harry

"I am leaving because, well, I'm not going to lie to you, but my power is running out and when it does the power from the school will go too. So I will have to be replaced by someone young and full of power."

"Who then will take your place?" Harry asked so curiously

"For now it will be Professor McGonagall but she too is losing her power but she has enough power to last the rest of the year." Says Dumbledore sadly

"But that's only three months." Explains Hermione

"Yes, I know that. But next year I will see that all three of you will become Prefectorians."

Prefectorians are the top students of the entire school and are only awarded this when the school is in jeopardy, like it is now, and these students are usually asked to run the school during this time.

"But, but, but Dumbledore, we're only 16 we can't run the school." exclaimed Ron, in confusion.

"Yes I am aware that you three are quite young but you can help each other and whilst Pr. McGonagall is Headmistress she will be training and teaching you how to run the school. Please help me and do this, it's for the benefit of you and the students."

"Thank you Sir." Said Harry in astonishment

The three young students walked away with a mixture of feelings. They didn't know whether to be excited or sad. Either way this was the event that would change their lives forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Harry, Ron and Hermione left the room Dumbledore realized that he had forgotten something.

"Harry, can you stay back for a moment I need to tell you something even more important." Said Dumbledore with a forgetful voice

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" asked Harry

"Sorry Ron and Hermione but can I have a privet moment with Harry, thank you."

Ron and Hermione wandered off and as they did Dumbledore began his moment with Harry.

"Harry I want to give you something, I couldn't give it to you in front of your friends because it is only to be touched by two. I know that sounds unusual."

Harry had an exaggerated expression of confusion on his face that seemed to have stuck. It slowly changed as Dumbledore pulled out a gold box that was hidden in his drawer.

"What is it?" asked Harry with excitement.

"This Harry is a wand. A new wand and it is made out of gold, silver, unicorn hair and phoenix blood. It is the rarest wand of all."

"But why are you giving it to me?"

"Because Harry, you are the most experience and second most powerful wizard, even though Hermione is smart but she does not have the power. Ron needs a new wand but not this sort Harry. This wand is for you and only you. It is up to you to run the school now Harry. You will be running it until you run out of power, which will never be because this wand belongs to the most powerful young wizard. Please take it Harry."

Harry just stood there like fish out of water, in the muggle world that is.

"Dumbledore, I'm not ready to run the school and I cant except the wand."

"Harry you are ready and if you don't except the wand I am unable to leave this school. It gives me the extra power to leave unnoticed. Please Harry. You can do it."

"Ok Professor, I will try for you." Said Harry awkwardly

"Harry, I need to do more than try, I need you to do it for me. Is there something wrong, you haven't called me Professor since first year?"

"I'm just sad to see you go. I can do this." Said Harry proudly

Dumbledore handed Harry the wand, gave him a quick hug good bye and went to give Hermione and Ron a hug too. Harry joined them and Dumbledore disappeared.

"So what was it that he needed to see you for Harry?" Asked Hermione, jealously

"Ummmmm………………, well I shouldn't but I will. But please don't touch it." Said Harry, unsure

Harry pulled the box out from inside his cloak and showed Ron and Hermione.

"Is that what he gave you? All we got was a hug." Said Ron confused yet again.

"Yes, and apparently I'm now the second most powerful wizard, obviously with 'you know who' in the lead." He said with a joking grin

"Congratulations Harry." said Ron and Hermione together.

The three of the went back to the common room discussing the events to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the three friends sat around the fire, in the early hours of the morning, they did not speak much as they were still in shock. Every few minutes one of them would say a random word that would have meant something but they couldn't get the rest of the sentence out. "So….."muttered Harry

"That's….."continued Ron

"Weird…." said Hermione out of the shock trans.

Harry and Ron then snapped out of the trans and all three of them started laughing.

"Harry, can you please show us the wand again. Its just so beautiful." said Hermione.

"Yeah Harry, please?" asked Ron

"Ok but please don't touch it." Harry said

"Don't be so paranoid, we're not going to touch it" exclaimed Hermione

Harry pulled out the box from inside his trunk and opened its precious golden lid. It squeaks as he gently pulls it back and exposes the wand. Hermione and Ron's jaws drop in awe as they gaze at the beautiful wand. Harry gently lifted the wand out of the box, being sure as to be extra careful because it is such a delicate wand. He held it in his hand firmly but not too firm. His hands were sweating and he started getting really nervous. Suddenly he felt the wand start to slip and before he could say _wingardium leviosa_ the wand had fallen to the ground and broken in two.

"HARRY" he heard Hermione yell.

As quickly as he heard this he woke up and realised that it was a dream and he had fallen asleep as he had opened the lid of the box. Harry was so tired because of how long his day was and how early and eventful his day had started. He didn't even realise that he was asleep and it seemed so vivid in his mind.

He then woke himself and slowly lifted the wand out of its golden box. He held it in his hand and asked Hermione what spell to do.

"_Wingardium leviosa._" mentioned Hermione

"No, not that one, how about '_Insto Evapiroso_'?" said Harry

"Yeah do that one!" exclaimed Ron

"Ok go on Harry do it" said Hermione

Harry swayed his wand at the scroll from his last class and said the two words, _insto evapiroso. _The scroll disappeared and in its place and envelope appeared.

"That was so cool Harry" said Ron, amazed at this spell.

"Well done Harry. How did it feel?" asked Hermione

"Great! That was just amazing!" exclaimed Harry.

Hermione picked up the envelope and opened it. Ron was amazed at how thin the envelope was as it contained a thick scroll. Hermione had broken the seal. She then carefully tipped it upside down and on the floor the scroll appeared. The envelope in Hermione's hand evaporated. All three of them were amazed even though two have them had already seen it or done it before. Ron wasn't worried that he couldn't do it he admired his friends more. Later that Saturday morning, as they still sat around the fire, Harry asked Ron a question.

"Ron is your wand still broken?"

"Yeah, mum said that she won't buy me a new one cause I broke it a have to live with it." Said Ron sadly

"Good then" said Harry

"What?" asked Ron

"Ron I wont you to have this." said Harry as he put out his hand, and on it laid his old wand. "I know its old but I thought that maybe you might like it because yours is broken." continued Harry

Ron was speechless. He gently took the wand off Harry's hand and tried to speak.

"ttttttttttthannnnnnkkkkkkyyyyyooooouu" muttered Ron in disbelief.

Ron sat back in his chair quietly and stared at the wand for at leas the next half an hour. Meanwhile harry looked at Hermione, she was giving him the 'I'm proud of you' look. Harry and Hermione were both sitting on the double lounge, which is convenient. Harry looked into hermione's eyes and leaned in closer, Hermione leaned in to meet harry's lips…………………to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Then Hermione she leaned in so close that Harry would have believed it would actually happened. Then she stopped, backed out slowly.

"Hey Harry, what's that?" Hermione said distracting Harry

Harry turned his head to the direction that Hermione was pointing, and as he turned back to face Hermione she raised her hand and slapped Harry on the cheek.

"Ouch!" yelled Harry, "What was that for?"

"That's for being a prick!" Hermione huffed

She stormed over to Ron. "Come on Ron we are leaving. Harry's a prick."

"Bye Harry." Said Ron sympathetically

Hermione and Ron left the common room and headed down the stairs which were in the process of changing, which Hermione was oblivious to, but Ron, even though he should be used to it by now, was still scared. Hermione was still angry and upset, so she dragged Ron to the door of the girls' bathrooms, that's where Ron resisted.

"Hermione, I don't want to go in there. It's for girls." Ron refused

"Exactly Ron, I have good peripheral vision I could see how scared you were on the stairs. It's not like they were moving." Hermione corrected

"Yes they were." Whispered Ron to himself, he didn't want to upset Hermione as she was already about to bite his head off.

She dragged him in any way. Once she was inside and the door had closed she broke down and cried as she slowly lowered herself to the floor.

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Ron

"I thought Harry was our friend but he is just like any other guy, a prick." She sobbed in anger

"Why is he a prick? What did he do?" he asked

"He tried to kiss me Ron, he tried to kiss me." She practically yelled

"But, but, everyone knows that it would be me trying to do that. I couldn't though as I get scared and nervous easily." Admitted Ron

"Ron? What did you say?" asked Hermione

"Uhh…nothing, nothing." Muttered Ron

Luckily Hermione hadn't heard what he said other wise she wouldn't want to be his friend either.

"Ron, I did hear what you denied before. I, need you right now and, well, I, uhh, I, uhh, I umm, like you too Ron, I really do." Stuttered Hermione in admittance

"I knew you did but its good to hear you say it."

"I need a hug Ron!" she said as she dried her last tears

Ron squatted to the floor and gave Hermione a bear hug, one that she had been longing for forever, from Ron. Ron helped her up and opened up the door for her. He escorted her back up the stairs and into their common room. Harry was no longer there. Ron went to check in the bedroom but he wasn't there either.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRR" screamed a girl from what sounded like the girls room

Ron ran down the stairs and up to the girls' room. Hermione was squatting on the floor, her head buried in her hands.

"what is it Hermione?" asked Ron

"look out the window, its Harry." She replied with fright still in her voice

Harry was standing on the edge of the roof. He was about to jump. Ron grabbed his wand, the one Harry had given him, from his pocket and waved it in the air. He said, _lasaoua,_ the spell that was like you had tied a rope around someone so you could pull them in. it worked and he pulled Harry in, luckily the window was open.

"He should have let you die." Said Hermione in anger.


	7. a very short Chapter 7

This is a very short chapter, and I am so sorry but I thought I should upload it as every one has been so patient with me lately….

Thank you all.

Even though she was angry she threw her arms around him and said, "Don't ever do that again, you scared me." As she said this she cried.

"I wasn't going to jump. I was writing you a sorry letter when my quill blew out the window, it was my last and my luckiest quill, so I had to get it, I went out my window then it blew over near the girls' window and you must have seen me, but not the quill. I wasn't going to jump." Harry explained

"But you were standing on the edge for a while." Said Hermione

"Yes, that's because I was going to catch it when it blew near me, I almost had it too." Replied Harry

By this time it was almost seven o' clock in the morning and none of them had slept. Today was the day they were to start lessons with Professor McGonagall. They wouldn't be able to concentrate on any learning until they had gotten some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

First day of lessons

It was Harry, Ron and Hermione's first day of Prefectorian lessons. Professor McGonagall was already waiting for them in the class room when they arrived.

"Ok children, take out your wands." She said with authority

"But I thought this wasn't going to be about magic?" Hermione asked with great confusion.

"It isn't. Please place your wands in this box. You too Harry" She kindly ordered.

"But..." Harry stuttered

"No buts, Mr Potter. Just put it in its box, then place it with the others." She corrected

Harry obliged. He took out the golden box and placed his wand inside it, then placed it in with Ron and Hermione's wand. Professor McGonagall closed the lid of the box swiftly and placed it in the drawer of her desk.

"Please step up to the chalkboard" she instructed.

The three of them took a few short strides towards the board.

"Today we will be discussing the qualities one must possess to be a good leader. This will only be short then we will be moving on to administration work. And the fun doesn't stop there. We will then move onto academics and staff, rules and regulations, and then student welfare. We will spend a portion of each day studying each of these topics."

"arrg" Harry and Ron groaned simultaneously, whilst Hermione stood there, proud as can be.

"You're not in the minor leagues anymore." McGonagall informed them

"What does that even mean?" asked Ron.

"It has to do with baseball I believe" she answered politely, with confusion in her voice

"What's Baseball?" he questioned again

"Oh, shut up Ron, this isn't the time to be asking questions about a stupid ball game." Hermione interrupted.

It was a long day for the three of them. They were all so exhausted by the end of the day, after having crammed so much information into their heads for one day. They decided to relax in front of the fire in the common room. They soon fell asleep.

When they woke, it was morning, and time for another day of Prefectorian lessons.


End file.
